Our Big Sister
by Stormyskies89
Summary: Being a big sister is important because you have to look out for the little ones. Especially when you have to run from home. And then it comes that maybe you'll never hear them say that you're the best big sister in the world.


**Title:** Our Big Sister

**Summary: **Being a big sister is important because you have to look out for the little ones. Especially when you have to run from home. And then it comes that maybe you'll never hear them say that you're the best big sister in the world.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hobbit.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** I thought about this for a long time and the plot bunny was being annoying so I figured I'd write it.

* * *

As Princess Elanor exited the study where she'd been going through her studies with her Uncle and Balin, the only warning she had was a squeal and then a ball of energy was clamped their tiny arms around her neck with their legs wrapped her torso. She laughed as she wrapped her arms around her small body.

"Good Afternoon, brother." She said quietly in his ear as she held Fíli close to her body. He was so happy to see her because he's been asleep when she left that morning.

"I missed you!" He whined, Fíli – by human standards – was 5 and he had been spending as much time as he could with Elanor, because his mother couldn't play anymore. She was carrying a new baby and Fíli was certain it would be a baby brother for him. Elanor had explained that Fíli couldn't play with him straight away (assuming it was a boy) because he'd be far too little.

"I know you did, Fee. I'll tell you what. I'll go and change and you and I will make our way down to luncheon together? Ok?" Fíli nodded and allowed his sister to place him down outside her door as she went into her room to change into proper clothes to wear to luncheon. When she opened her door again she gently placed the miniature circlet that Uncle had made and put it down on Fíli's head.

"I hate it." He complained.

"I know you do. I do not like mine either but Great Grandfather says we must." She said as she scooped the small child up again. Elanor was quite tall for her age and Fíli was below average. Plus there was 8 years between them. She let him place her's on her head and then he wrapped his arms around her neck as she descended the stairs to the dining room. Her mother, father, Uncle, grandfather, great grandfather and other dignitaries were all seated around the table. She sat Fíli down next to her mother and then Elanor sat down on Fíli's other side. Dís knew that Fíli hated his circlet but was glad to see he was wearing it. Fíli was a prince under Thorin so he had to wear one. Just as Elanor was a Princess under her mother. They knew they could play and be silly but they also had to be on their best behaviour when at lunch and dinner times. And Elanor made sure that she and Fíli had their circlets on their heads at those times. Even if neither liked it.

* * *

It was merely days later when the youngest member of the family was born. Kíli he was named. And he was tiny, as Elanor stood in the birthing room Fíli hanging off her back holding the tiny creature, Fíli gaze down at him.

"I'm a big brother." Fíli said staring down at Kíli.

"That's right Fee. You have to protect him and look after him." Elanor said, gently placing Kíli in her Uncle's arms.

"You too right?" Fíli asked looking at her hopefully.

"I have to as well, that's right. But you have to be a big boy now. Can you do that?" Fíli didn't like the idea of his sister not carrying him down to the dining room anymore, but if he had to be a big boy he would. He nodded in response to his sister but still allowed her to pick him up and rest him on her hip as they watched Kíli snooze quietly in his Uncle's arms. He was going to be a bundle of trouble, Elanor knew, but she'd do her best to look after him and Fíli. She just hoped they wouldn't be too much trouble or they'd be the death of her – although they probably would be anyway.

* * *

**Two Years Later**

"Fíwi! Fíwi!" The tiny voice called as little Kíli waddled after his brother down the corridor towards where their sister was doing her studies. Fíli always met her afterwards and they'd go down to lunch together, but Fíli was now 7 and though still small he had sword practice with Uncle Thorin after Elanor's studies. It was only a wooden sword but he needed to know how to hold it and parry and block and know how to land a blow. He was learning without really fighting. He just hoped that Kíli would get the chance to as well. Fíli paused and turned to face his brother as he waddled unsurely on his chubby legs after Fíli down the corridor. Fíli let the two-year-old catch up until he gripped the toddler's hand and led him the rest of the way to the door. Then the pair sat down to wait.  
Kíli eventually fell asleep on Fíli's shoulder. The door opened mere seconds later and Elanor and Thorin stepped out, Fíli almost jumped to his feet when he remembered Kíli. But Elanor saved him slowly and carefully picking the toddler up and Fíli smiled at her before getting up to follow his Uncle out to the practice fields.

"Fíli? Remember to move your feet." Elanor reminded quietly and he nodded before going after his Uncle down the stairs to go outside. Kíli still fast asleep nestled into Elanor's shoulder.

"Ewwa?" He mumbled as he woke slowly after she'd sat down in the room the two boys shared.

"I'm here, Kíli." She said softly stroking the little boy's brown hair. He looked so much like father. The trio's father was mostly out patrolling now so Kíli didn't see him too often.

Suddenly the door opened startling Kíli into full wakefulness, Dís ran in saying something very quickly but Elanor got the gist of it, Dís shoved a bag into her daughter's hands, already filled with most of Kíli's things and then another with Fíli's and after slinging them on to her back, Elanor scooped up Kíli and ran her mother not too far behind her. Everyone was shouting and screaming and Elanor was sure she passed many people she knew or didn't know, all she cared about was getting out with Kíli still tightly in her arms and finding Fíli.

"Fíli!" She yelled after she was away from the mountain, she now knew it had been a dragon. Her mother had run past her already and she hadn't seen her Uncle.

"Fíli!" again and again she called her little brother's name but got nothing in response.

"Ella!" Suddenly a voice called her name, turning around with Kíli still clutched to her chest she suddenly saw a small person running through the moving crowd towards her, she crouched down and let Fíli throw himself into her arms.

"Oh…I'm so glad you are alright, Fíli. I was so scared I'd lost you." She whispered.

"Uncle made me run out with Mister Balin. I did not know what was going on, but Mister Balin said it was a dragon! Can you imagine Ella! A dragon!" Fíli said his eyes getting that faraway look as his imagination took him on the journey to fight it.

"Yes, Fíli, I can imagine. And I suggest you only dream of fighting dragons ok? I do not want to lose you." She told him, handing him the bag with his things in it she helped him put it on and then the three of them went to find their little family.

"Where is father?" Elanor asked when she reached her mother and Uncle.

"I have not seen him. Thorin?" Dis looked at her brother who slowly shook his head.

"I am sorry, sister. I tried to get him to leave. But he told me to make sure you and the children got out. I am sorry." Thorin said allowing himself to hug his sister. Usually he showed no emotion but right now he had a right to. Now it was time to find another home. And he knew that if anything happened to Dis, that he could count on Elanor - watching her as she hugged her little brothers as they mourned their father – to look after her little brothers in case he just couldn't. She was probably the best big sister in the world. And when he watched her from across the healers tent years later after the battle of five armies, as she tended to Fíli and Kíli he knew she was the best big sister in the world and she'd never stop being such. He only wished that she would hear them say it.

* * *

**Review please! It means the world!**


End file.
